aMUSEment in Suna
by Harlequin Smile
Summary: It won't really hurt to just click the story, cuz summaries just ruin the whole fun and I'm too lazy to write one. After glimpsing through the first paragraph or sentence even, you decide if you wanna get hooked with this or not. And yes, it's a GaaSaku:


Disclaimer: obviously i don't own Naruto, or make a living out of this. Wow, i really wish i did earn out of this..u but, being able to have you guys read this would be just as great as well as your reviewsu

all flamers are welcomed, feel free to burn...you too troll, oh yes, I don't mind you trollin' around either.

anyway, getting straight to the point. This here is a story. And you there, shall read.u

and after that please review. Or heck with it, whatever.

Obviously, this is a Prologue.

I should stop talking now.

Prologue

Perhaps life would be a little less complicated if we all could go and decide our fate, wouldn't it? Or if you weren't that type of person who is all uptight with his future, might as well peek into the future to know what's coming right?

Well, too much of that would also be kinda funny if you'd always know what's coming next. Maybe perhaps life was better off this way, where we're all ignorant of what's to happen in the future.

Gaara, for one, would like an insight of his future. He wanted to know what would happen if he dared to toy with the thought of creating a new tradition. Well, he is the Kazekage afterall, right?

Just to break this daily monotony for once.

His cold jade eyes snapped back to life as a stack of papers thudded heavily on his desk. He clicked his tongue and leaned back, inwardly groaning at his dreary task.

Peace is starting to get old, he thought.

It's been almost a year ago since he and Naruto managed to oust the Akatsuki once and for all. Madara (aka Tobi), Deidara, Nagato, Konan and Zetsu were the survivors of the organization. Gaara wanted them dead to repay for the damages, like a mass decapitation for the public to see. Did that just make any sense? Well if it didn't Gaara just wanted their deaths to be witnessed by many. Unfortunately, they were all just sent to an Asylum in the middle of Wind's Desert, probably counting clouds should they spot any in the clear blue sky.

_You always have to go and make things too complicated to the point were nobody understands you_, piped in the Shukaku

_If only I wasn't capable of resealing you back into me, I really wouldn't have_.

_Well, believe it or not kid, I kinda missed you and your crazy ways_.

_Shut up_.

All that Gaara heard left was an eerie chuckle before the Shukaku fell deep into the abyss of his thoughts once more.

Had his mind not floated to far, he would have heard his sister Temari mention his schedule for the day.

And so the blonde babbled on for what seemed lile ages. If only she weren't his sister he would have had every right to dismiss her then and there.

"Termari," Gaara interrupted, "call in the council, I have an announcement"

"What's it about?"

He looked at her with a playful smirk, "you'll see"

Nothing beats a hard day's work with a cup of cold green tea! Well, for Hinata that is. Sakura was just fine with her cup of red bean ice cream until Hinata had to go grab it and empty it to the golden pavement and pour her this disgusting liquid of cold green tea. Sakura couldn't do anything more but watch her ice cream sizzle like bacon and evaporate into one of Konoha's afternoon breeze, despite the fact that they were already shaded in from the sun with a covered Dango Booth along the street.

If she was going to drink tea, she'd rather have it hot. Not cold. Apparently, Hinata doesn't understand the meaning of 'No, thank you.'

With a forced smile, Sakura gingerly held her cup and politely thanked her grinning friend.

Well, she couldn't blame the Hyuuga heirress for being too happy, especially now that she and Naruto are together.

"Drink up" grinned Hinata before taking a sip off her tea.

Sakura toasted and discreetly grimaced after her first sip. Cold tea was just as wrong as barbecuing little kittens.

Just then an hawk flew by to Sakura's surprise, as well as to her relief.

"Oh Look!" beamed Sakura, "a letter from the Hokage!"

"But didn't we just finished from one today?" asked Hinata

"I know right?" the pinkette frantically fumbled for the rolled piece of paper, "and I barely cashed in my report!"

It wasn't long before Sakura's eyes scanned the minute paper in her hands and confusion befell her mind and luminated on her face.

"Well?" probed Hinata, "what's it say?"

"I don't know," Sakura stood from her stool, "either they've sent in a hatchling, or Naruto's up to another one of his pranks"

"What does it say?" articulated the Hyuuga

With a sigh, Sakura answered, "I'm nominated as one of Konoha's Muse"

With that, she threw her head back, laughing away the disbelief.

It's kinda funny because Sakura very well knew that Naruto was still out on a mission and hatchlings are never sent for a message delivery.

End.


End file.
